Um Príncipe as Avessas
by Fleuurd'hiver
Summary: O time de Sasuke sai em uma missão onde ele finalmente é o lider, mas diferente do planejado tudo da errado e o jovem Uchiha se vê separado de seu grupo e em um novo e esquisito mundo onde tudo é completamente...encantado...
1. Prólogo - A História do Reino

**Nota:**

- Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.  
- Essa é uma fanfic sem fins lucrativos  
- Não fui eu que criei a imagem, eu peguei ela em um site gratuito na internet  
- A estória é inteiramente minha

Como já mencionei com quem costuma acompanhar minhas fanfics essa é a primeira dos novos projetos. Vocês meio que já sabem o que fazer, mas no final eu volto a dizer. A história está sem betagem qualquee errinho é só comentar. Espero que gostem e divirtam-se

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Um Príncipe as Avessas**

** A História do Reino.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era uma vez em, um mundo encantado, onde a magia existia e os finais felizes eram para sempre, uma jovem foi escolhida entre todas as garotas do reino para ser a futura rainha do – até então – príncipe Andrew.

A garota em questão era simples, vivia no Bosque Encantado junto com sua família. Meiga, bondosa e caridosa, não almejava conhecer o príncipe, muito menos se tornar rainha. Mas aconteceu em um dia que ela ia colher alguns frutos, nas profundezas do bosque, já tão conhecido por ela, assim como as criaturas que lá viviam. E foi dessa forma que encontrou o príncipe caído, atacado por alguma coisa muito ruim que vivia no breu. Como em todo lugar, lá não era diferente havia sempre há escuridão que cismava em se esgueirar pelas sombras apenas para destruir tudo aquilo que há de bom.

A menina o escondeu com muita dificuldade sobre as raízes de uma frondosa arvore e cuidou dele. Todo o dia escapulia para lá, sem que seus pais soubessem e cuidava do até então estranho cavalheiro que ela havia encontrado ferido. Desejava e rezava todos os dias para que o rapaz despertasse e ela pudesse então conversar com seu belo cavalheiro. Então, após uma semana ele começou a despertar ainda desnorteado e febril, mas logo isso passou, ele ficou encantado pela garota com uma beleza tão pura e exótica que sem nenhuma pretensão o havia salvado.

Às vezes quando olhava para ela, não conseguia imaginar um cenário mais perfeito para existência daquela menina a não ser aquele local cheio de criaturas tão diferentes e belas, os cabelos de um rosa tão claro quanto das cerejeiras que haviam por ali e os olhos amendoados que pareciam ler sua alma. Foi amor à primeira vista e ele sabia que tinha encontrado a mulher da sua vida.

Completamente curado o príncipe revelou sua identidade e junto com a garota foi até a casa dos pais dela, sabendo que o sentimento era recíproco pediu a mão dela a seus pais e quando voltou à corte trazia consigo a bela Sarah. Seus pais sempre foram benevolentes as escolhas do filho, dessa vez não foi diferente, receberam sua bela noiva de braços aberto e em pouco tempo o casamento foi anunciado para todo o reino.

Em um mês, junto com sua coroação, aconteceu o casamento real, todo o reino ficou feliz em partilhar a felicidade de seu mais novo soberano. Visitantes de outros reinos também vieram para ambas às cerimônias, tudo parecida perfeito para a Rainha Sarah e o Rei Andrew.

No entanto por mais que o para sempre exista, ele precisa ser alcançado, ele precisa ser merecido. Andrew e Sarah eram pessoas maravilhosas que mereciam ser felizes, mas havia uma pessoa que discordava completamente dessa ideia de felicidade eterna para o casalzinho dos sonhos. Essa pessoa era Arianne.

Filha de nobres, dita a mais bela da corte, Arianne cresceu achando que seria a escolhida do príncipe, ainda mais por ser pai ser amigo intimo do rei. Ser trocado por uma ninguém vindo do mato fora demais e ela jurara que tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para estragar a felicidade deles, ela faria.

Sua inveja e cobiça aumentava com o passar do tempo e no verão seguinte ao casamento foi anunciado que a rainha estava grávida, foi o estopim para o caos.

Há um tempo Arianne vinha se interessando pelo oculto, aprofundando-se em tudo de ruim que havia nesse mundo, ela foi atrás daquilo que um dia feriu o príncipe. No local mais sombrio de todo o reino ela encontrou o poder que precisava para alcançar tudo o que almejava que não era mais o príncipe. O que ela queria agora era tirar tudo aquilo que era dele. Que as sombras tragassem tudo de bom que houvesse no mundo de Andrew e que todo o resto fosse dela.

Enquanto isso no palácio pessoas vinham de muito longe presentear a criança real, alguns vinham profetizar sobre sua beleza, benevolência, dizer qual sexo teria o primogênito do rei.

A maioria dizia um menino, alguns poucos falavam menina e nada muito diferente do comum, que seria suadavel, forte e justo, mas um senhor de muita idade se aproximou e disse que seria uma menina, com a mesma beleza da rainha e que nasceria em tempos difíceis, mas que seria essa a criança que salvaria todo o reino das trevas. Ninguém levou o velho a sério, a não ser a rainha. Ela sabia que ele era um camponês que vivia no pequeno vilarejo que beirava o bosque onde tinha crescido e sabia também que aquele homem de fato previa o futuro.

Então, enquanto seu marido estava em uma reunião à rainha solicitou a presença do senhor em sua sala pessoal. E pediu ao bom homem que dissesse a ela, o que aconteceria com sua criança.

"_Sua criança será uma menina da primavera, uma flor, cheia de luz e virtudes, abençoada por Deus, cheia de dons. Virá em um tempo onde o mal reinará, para nos tirar da escuridão a que seremos postos. Mas ela não fará isso sozinha. Vindo de um lugar muito longe, um príncipe corajoso e bravo virá e ensinará a princesa tudo que ela precisa saber e juntos derrotarão o mal que se apoderara de nosso Reino. Mas a senhora deve saber que a escuridão está a caminho, todos devemos sair deste lugar e ir para bem longe."_

Ao ouvir as palavras do ancião a rainha correu até seu marido e lhe contou tudo, mas o rei não colocou muito fé no que o velho disse, mas para bem de sua esposa mandou reforçar a guarda em torno de todo o reino.

Em uma noite tempestuosa eles foram atacados por ogros, demônios dos pântanos e outras mais criaturas que viviam pelas sombras. Mesmo com o reforço o reino caiu. Pensando primeiro em sua esposa e filho, o rei chamou alguns guardas e sua esposa foi guiada para fora do castelo, por passagens secretas.

Durante todo o trajeto Rainha Sarah foi chamando e acolhendo quantas pessoas pode e por outras passagens foi levada para fora da corte, novamente ao bosque onde crescerá. Onde conhecia um local, uma clareira, onde o mal nunca os encontraria. E foi para esse local que ela guiou as pessoas, um local sagrado e cheio de luz, um refugio para aquele reino desabrigado, o tempo passou e o rei nunca regressou.

Para chegar a tal clareira precisava passar por um labirinto de arvores e uma cascata de trepadeiras, o local era protegido e sagrado, um outro bosque, dentro desse. Algumas cavernas nos paredões rochosos que haviam, foi o que seu povo usou para se abrigar, os ensinou a viver na floresta e a respeita-la. E lá viveriam em sociedade, abrigando todos que fugissem do mal, como eles.

Naquele refugiu eles construíram seu lar e rapidamente aprenderam como funcionava aquele lugar, quem estava dentro podia ver o que acontecia lá fora, mas quem estava fora não vi dentro, cheio de passagens secretas para que pudessem sair e entrar, mas muito cuidado era preciso, pois se saíssem por algum lugar e não soubessem o caminho de volta perdidos pelo bosque estariam para sempre.

Em uma tarde de primavera, quando todas as cerejeiras desabrocharam sua filha nasceu, com seus cabelos rosa e os olhos verdes de seu falecido marido, a ela foi dado o nome de Sakura. Naquele local todos conheciam a profecia e juraram que protegeriam a princesa até a chegada do príncipe prometido, foi decidido que Sakura nunca colocaria os pés fora daquela clareira. Pois a rainha má também conhecia a profecia.

Ela tinha a seu encargo alguém que como o velho via o futuro e esse homem viu a ruína dela nas mãos da futura princesa e de um príncipe que viria de um lugar muito distante e ao saber disso Arianne tratou logo de dar um jeito de matar todo menino que nascia nos reinos vizinhos e até nos reinos mais distantes possíveis, que ela dominasse tudo e que ninguém nunca tirasse isso dela. Pois era tudo que lhe restava.

* * *

**. **

**17 anos depois**

**.**

**- **VOCÊ TA ATRASADO, KAKASHI-SENSEI – Berrava dois jovens de maneira bastante estridente nos ouvidos de seu velho sensei. Kakashi apenas suspirou já acostumado com esse comprimento escandaloso por parte deles.

- Eu me atrasei ajudando uma senhora e seu netinho a pegarem... – Não conseguiu nem terminar sua sentença, pois seus alunos já o interrompiam.

- Mentira! – Berraram os dois jovens novamente.

- Já cansamos dessas suas histórias. 'ttebayo! – Protestou Naruto o ninja hiperativo numero um de Konoha.

- Porque não paramos logo com esse showzinho matinal de todos os dias e vamos logo para a missão? – Questionou um já emburrado Uchiha. Naruto mostrou a língua para o companheiro de time que só ignorou a encheção do loiro.

- Bem, eu vim avisar que não vou com vocês dessa vez. Vocês já estão grandes o suficiente para saírem sozinhos e o Sasuke já está no mesmo nível que eu, então ele será o líder da equipe. Escutem-no, principalmente você, Naruto. – Kakashi estendeu o pergaminho para um Sasuke, que parecia apático como sempre, mas por dentro estava eufórico por finalmente poder liderar uma missão.

Leu as instruções e virou para seus amigos de equipe:

- Naruto, não preciso nem dizer o que você terá que fazer. Enquanto a você Karin, mantenha-se sempre na dianteira, a qualquer sinal de presença suspeita nos informe e se afaste, você é nossa ninja médica, não pode ser ferida. Agora vamos lá.

Todo o sangue do Uchiha mais novo fervia de excitação, essa missão tinha que ser perfeita. Porque esse era o começo da sua trajetória como melhor ninja de Konoha, erros não eram aceitos e mesmo estando em uma missão com seu amigo dobe, daria um jeito de até Naruto está impecável.

Karin suspirou, como sempre Sasuke-kun estava arrasando, ficava ainda mais lindo com esse ar de mandão e Naruto resmungava sem parar desejando internamente que essa missão acabasse logo, porque ninguém merece receber ordens de um teme idiota. E o loiro já previa que com Sasuke se achando isso não tinha como dá certo.

.

.

* * *

.

**Nota: **Bem, esse é o meu primeiro novo surto(projeto), espero que tenham gostado e vocês já sabem se gostarem das outras duas digam que é aceitam que as fanfics sejam bimestrais e se só gostarem dessa, digam que só querem essa junto com as minhas antigas fics.

Comentem. Beijinhos.;*


	2. Os Ventos Sopraram

**Nota: **Apareci por aqui. *-*'  
Bem, bem quem lê essa e as outras já esta ciente, mas aqui estou avisando novamente. Todo mundo vai ser mensal até o ano que vem quando as coisas começam a complicar ainda mais, então vamos passar a ser bimestrais, ok?

To sem beta, perdoem os erros e qualquer coisa muito gritante avisem.

Bem, fora isso. Espero que todos curtam esse cap.  
Boa leitura a todos. ;*

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Os ventos sopraram...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

O dia mal tinha raiado, o Sol despontava no horizonte, o pequeno vilarejo acentuado em uma fenda, uma clareia onde de um lado ficavam densas arvores e do outro lado paredões rochosos, tão belos e cheios de trepadeiras, que escondiam pequenas cavernas, um local realmente mágico, como dizia a lenda.

Os raios fracos atravessavam as arvores iluminando o lugar, onde pouquíssimas pessoas eram vistas despertando para começar a sua rotina de todo dia. Mas em uma casa mais afastada, abaixo de um dos paredões, uma menina afoita e ávida, pulava a janela e trepava por entre as grades florais descendo sobre a lateral de sua casa e correndo para a parte quase inexplorada do local, uma área onde residia um lago cristalino, atravessou-o pulando de pedra, em pedra até o outro lado, parando em frente as samambaias, correu mais um pouco e entrou dentro de um bosque e lá encontrou o que buscava.

Um sorriso iluminado surgiu nos lábios rosados de Sakura, abaixou o capuz da capa que usava deixando as madeixas rosadas livres, correu em direção ao garoto que estava sentado sobre uma das rochas e pulou em suas costas, abraçando-o.

– Chris! Que saudade eu estava. – Apertou tão forte, abraçava-o pelas costas, afundou o rosto no pescoço do garoto, sentindo a fragrância amadeirada dele, tão gostosa, tão familiar. – Achei que você não voltaria mais.

O garoto sorriu, jogando os fios acobreados de seu cabelo para o lado, se virou, olhando bem no fundo das grandes esmeraldas da menina, tirou algumas mechas de cabelo da frente do rosto dela e tocou suas testas.

– Quanta bobeira, Sakurinha, até parece que eu não voltaria. O que você acha que tem lá fora que pode vir a me segurar?

– Eu não sei, mas o pai do Dany nunca mais voltou e o Simão. – Disse a menina, afastando-se um pouco.

– Dois bêbados e descuidados. Eu sou diferente. – Sorriu com seus dentes brancos e cristalinos. – Além do que eles morreram, dilacerados...

– Ok! Mas agora que voltou pode continuar me ensinando a usar o arco. – Sorriu a menina, muito empolgada.

– Sakura... – Chris coçou a nuca, aquilo era uma péssima ideia.

– Poxa, por favor... Eu to aqui. Já não posso fazer quase nada e você ainda vai me privar disso? – Agarrou o pelo braço.

– Sua mãe me mata se descobrir isso. – Afastou as mãos dela de seu braço.

– Ela ta dormindo!

– Saiu pela janela outra vez, Sakura? – Não pode conter a risada, Sakura não aprendia nunca.

– Por favor, por favor, Chris! Você sabe como é difícil viver trancafiada aqui, eu não posso nem sair desse vilarejo como você. Por favor, me ensina. Vai? – Juntou ambas as mãos, colando-as em frente ao seu rosto, sorrindo e quase pulando em cima dele.

- Tudo bem! Eu vou pegar os arcos.

.

* * *

.

– Teme, vamos parar um pouco. Eu já não aguento mais andar por ai. – Esbravejava um Naruto um pouco mais atrás de seus outros dois companheiros.

Pulavam de galho em galho desde que haviam saído da vila, isso já fazia umas seis horas, sem uma pausa para nada, nem para fazer as necessidades mais importantes, ainda por cima tinham que manter o rimo acelerado 'a lá Uchiha'. No começo Naruto tinha entrado na pilha, manteria o mesmo ritmo que Sasuke, mas ele era uma ameba e o Uzumaki precisava de comida urgentemente ou cairia no chão. Karin nada falava, se esforçava ao máximo para tentar alcançar o moreno, mas ela também já estava nas ultimas.

Sasuke parou algumas arvores a frente e olhou para os seus dois companheiros de time em frangalhos, suspirou e apenas maneou a cabeça;

– No máximo meia hora. – Pouso no chão.

– Koé teme, meia hora não é nada em comparação ao tudo que você me fez correr. Eu preciso de duas horas, uma para comer e a outra para fazer a digestão. – Esbravejava o Uzumaki em frente ao moreno.

– Não! Nós temos que ir quase do outro lado do mundo para entregar uma mensagem de máxima urgência, temos prazo, temos hora, temos um compromisso a cumprir. E se for preciso você vai passar fome. – Disse Sasuke, sem berros e escândalos quanto Naruto, mas firme o suficiente para que todos ali entendessem que ele não estava para brincadeiras

– DATTEBAYO! Eu quem tinha que ser o líder. – Gritou Naruto

– Você seria um péssimo líder. – O Uchiha fez pouco caso da ideia do amigo loiro.

– Calados, Naruto vai comer logo e para de encher o saco. – Disse uma Karin, bem séria e autoritária, mas por dentro dava pulinhos de alegria por Sasuke está tão perto de si, mais uma missão com o seu grande amor. – _Sasuke-kun é tão perfeito, ainda mais mandão assim... _

.

* * *

.

– Assim? – Sakura puxava a corda do arco o máximo que podia, com um dos olhos fechado, mirava bem no centro do espantalho preso em uma arvore mais a frente.

– Não, sua postura ta toda errada. – Disse Chris aproximando-se da menina por trás, tocou no meio das costas dela, arrumando a coluna, erguendo o cotovelo em que ela segurava a corda. – Você tem que manter seus ombros na mesma reta – Sussurrou sobre o ouvido da garota, Sakura começava a sentir seu coração palpitar. – Mantenha os olhos abertos e a ponta da flecha entre seus olhos, é assim que você deve mirar. – Ela nem olhava mais para o espantalho apenas para Chris que endireitava sua postura, sem perceber a menina atirou a flecha, virando-se de frente para ele, com as bochechas coradas.

– Uau, Sakura! – Dizia o moreno olhando para o local que ela havia acertado.

– O que... – Perguntou um pouco desnorteada.

– Você não é ruim nisso. – Ela virou para o local que ele observava e notou sua flecha fincada no estomago no espantalho, a ideia era no peito, mas ali servia. – Você é uma ótima aluna. – A garota sorriu, sentindo suas bochechas corarem novamente, o sorriso dele era tão branco e perfeito que nem parecia real. Inconscientemente ela deu alguns passos para frente, mas parou, e antes que fizesse alguma idiotice que arruinasse a amizade deles o empurrou para o lago que estava bem às costas do garoto. Por reflexo, Chris agarrou a manga do vestido dela, puxando-a junto.

– Você é um idiota! – Disse uma Sakura exasperada, olhando para seu vestido e corpete encharcados, arrastando-se para fora do lago. – Como vou explicar isso a minha mãe?

Cris voltou a puxar Sakura para dentro do lago, jogando a menina para trás.

– Nós damos um jeito depois. – Sakura volta a emergir jogando água nele, até que ambos ficam frente a frente, um com o outro.

– Eu senti muita a sua falta. – Disse a garota, sem se importar de está sendo repetitiva ou não, ali com o Sol batendo sobre os olhos dele podia ver dentro dos olhos azuis, pequenos pontos lilases em torno da pupila.

– Eu também senti a Sakura. – Passou a mão pela cintura delgada da menina aproximando seus rostos. Voltando a afastar algumas mechas daqueles olhos tão perfeitos que eram os dela. – Queria nunca mais precisar me...

– Chris! Chris! Corre aqui o resto do pessoal chegou... – Ambos se afastaram, um pouco encabulados enquanto saiam do lago.

Sem jeito Chris se despediu de Sakura com um aceno simples e correu para o centro da cidade, enquanto a rosada fazia o possível para tirar o excesso da água em suas roupas, pegou a capa e voltou a colocar, mesmo sabendo que aquela altura não enganaria mais ninguém.

Correu até sua casa, mas dessa vez não entrou pela janela de seu quarto, foi para os fundos do pequeno casebre, parando em frente ao pareidão que sua casa tinha sido construída quase colada a ele, entraria pela janela do corredor, agarrou-se as trepadeiras e subiu. Sem fazer muito barulho, entrou pela janela e caminhou lentamente, mas quando ia entrar no seu quarto ouviu ruídos, normalmente não estranharia, aquela hora sua mãe já estava acordada, mas os ruídos eram vozes, naquela casa só vivia elas duas, muito raramente recebiam visitas, curiosa esgueirou-se até a escada.

– A floresta está cada dia mais perigosa... Outro desapareceu... – Agachou-se sobre o ultimo degrau tentando ver quem eram as pessoas na sala.

– Não! – Ouviu a voz horrorizada de sua mãe. – Quem dessa vez?

– Filho do moleiro, Jamie, apenas um menino. Da mesma forma que Simão, o pai dos gêmeos... – Sakura se espantou com a informação, para ela disseram que Simão tinha sido mordido por uma fera e morto, não que ele tava desaparecido... Na floresta, na floresta que Chris sempre ia. Um aperto em seu coração surgiu.

– Vamos iniciar uma busca, nossos melhores caçadores irão – _Não. Não. Não...Ele acabou de voltar. _ – Seu peito doeu e apertou a madeira do corrimão com força, sentindo o nó dos seus dedos doerem. – Mas a senhora já sabe as chances de voltarmos com novidades são poucas... Podemos perder até mais... Dizem que _ela _está cada vez pior... Que está _caçando_...

– Vocês devem tomar muito cuidado nessa empreitada, mesmo eu achando arriscado, não podemos esquecer dos nossos. Ele pode ainda está por lá, escondido, que os meninos tenham muito suce... – Sarah foi interrompida por uma voz que fez todo o seu corpo gelar de aflição.

– Eu também vou! – Sakura se ergueu do canto que estava descendo alguns lances da escada, sem se importar de está toda bagunçada e molhada. – Vou ajuda-los a trazê-lo seja lá do que e de quem. Eu quero...

– Não! Não! Não! Você não pode sair daqui, você não vai... – Sarah recuperou a voz, não podendo crer no que ouvia, parou em frente a escada encarando sua filha muito séria.

– Por que? Tem gente lá fora precisando de ajuda... – Sakura falou exasperada, encarando sua mãe com a mesma seriedade.

– O que uma menina como você poderia fazer para ajudar? Só atrapalharia. – Sarah tentou fazer descaso ao dizer tais coisas para Sakura, mas seu coração se apertava só com a ideia de ter a menina lá fora.

– Não! Eu, eu...eu sou rápida e pequena posso me embrenhar na mata muito bem. Sei me virar, eu vivo no bosque daqui com o Chris, a gente tem uma ótima sintonia, ele ta me ensinando a atirar e...

– Era com ele que estava ao invés de está na cama? Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer a você, para não ir muito longe, para não sair da minha vista...

– Eu não sai do perímetro, continuei dentro do vale...

– Você foi para muito longe, não sabe o que tem para lá... Não quero você longe. – Sarah tocou o rosto delicado da filha, olhando em seus olhos verdes tão parecidos com os do pai. – Eu quero você aqui, protegida e a salvo.

– Por que? Por que eu tenho que ficar a salvo se tem pessoas sumindo? – Afastou seu rosto das mãos de Sarah. – Você mentiu para mim quanto ao Tio Jon, Tio Simão e mentiria agora quanto a Jaime também... Os outros também... Os que eu não vi os corpos, os que você disse que tinham morrido, estão todos desaparecidos. Tragados pelo outro lado e você só mente para mim. –

– Sakura, vá para o quarto... – Sarah se esforçava para não chorar, odiava ser dura com sua filha, mas era necessário, para o bem dela. Estava fazendo tudo pelo bem dela.

– Não! Eu vou com eles.

– Não, você não vai. Nem que para isso eu tenho que te amarrar na cama. Você vai entrar no seu quarto e ficar lá, até eu mandar você sair. E se me desobedecer Sakura, eu juro que você nunca mais vai por os pés para fora dessa casa. – Sakura, sentiu seus olhos arderem de uma raiva mal contida, mas não choraria, bufou e resmungou baixinho, mas correu de volta para o quarto, se livrando da roupa molhada e jogando-se na cama. Não era junto ser tratada como uma criança, quando nem ao menos era mais uma.

.

* * *

.

– Teme, outra pausa, por favor. Não aguento mais 'ttebayo – Sasuke bufou, ele que já não aguentava mais os resmungos de Naruto. Não fazia nem duas horas que tiraram a maldita pausa e ele já pedia outra assim não dava, matar Naruto tava começando a soar tentador.

– Naruto para de escândalo e deixa de ser molengo.

– Não sou molenga, você que é um bastardo mandão. Caramba Sasuke, uma paradinha!

– Já disse não. – Nem ao menos olhou para trás. Ele era o líder, se Naruto continuasse ele não responderia por si.

– Então vou parar 'não oficialmente'. – E ao dizer isso o loiro parou de correr sobre uma das arvores com os braços cruzados. Karin gemeu baixinho, sabia que não era uma boa ideia contraria uma ordem direta de Sasuke, ainda mais quando ele é o líder.

– O que você disse, Naruto? – Sasuke também parou de correr e em um instante já estava em frente ao loiro, sibilando bastante irritado.

– Meninos que tal... – Karin tentou interromper a discussão. Quando sentiu algo esquisito se aproximando muito rápido.

– Exatamente o que você ouviu. – Sibilou Naruto.

– Você vai voltar a correr agora. – Rosnou o Uchiha

– Vai me obrigar?

– Pode ter certeza que sim. – Sasuke agarrou o Uzumaki pela camisa, mas antes que fizessem qualquer movimento, Karin se meteu entre os dois, sussurrando.

– Parem agora, não estamos sozinhos... – Quando os meninos olharam em volta viram monte de pontinhos surgirem a sua volta. Estavam em uma emboscada e o pior, não conseguiam nem ao menos contar quantos inimigos vinha pela frente.

.

.

* * *

**Nota: **Weeee... Ainda não temos um encontro, mas estamos quase lá;. *-*'  
Mas um ou dois capítulos e Sakura e Sasuke vão se esbarrar.  
E ai? O que estão achando da história?

.

.

**  
Comentem, elogiem, critiquem...Vamos lá; **

**.**

**.**

**Beijos, e até mais.;***

**.**

**.**

**Fleur d'Hiver**


	3. Os Arranjos que o Destino Faz

**Nota: **Cheguei, bem, bem. Todos já sabem, posto mensalmente, mas dessa vez foram duas ao mês porque a do começo era de setembro atrasado, sem mais de longas, vou deixar vocês apreciarem.

Agradeço a todos que acompanham, comentam e favoritaram a história, um beijo em seus corações e aos novos leitores um seja bem-vindo e enjoy.;*

Uma boa leitura a todos.;*

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Um Príncipe as Avessas.**

**.**

**.**

** Os Arranjos que o Destino Faz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto e Sasuke se soltaram no instante que notaram os pontinhos se multiplicarem em abundância, em poucos instantes estavam rodeados, sem pestanejar os garotos assumiram uma posição de ataque.

– Karin, se afaste e proteja-se e se possível tente descobrir como pode ter tanto deles. – Disse Sasuke para a garota sem olha-la, ativando seu sharingan, costas a costas com Naruto, que já reunia a energia da natureza.

– Ta pronto para chutar umas bundas, teme? – Disse um eufórico Uzumaki nem ai para o numero de shinobis a sua volta.

– Nasci pronto, dobe. – E quando a massa eclodiu para cima deles, eles partiram para cima ativando seus golpes mais potentes.

.

* * *

.

Havia passado a tarde toda deitada sobre a cama, fungando baixo, odiando o fato de ser tratada como criança, como uma pirralha que não podia fazer nada, um estorvo. A única coisa remotamente diferente que tinha feito foi tomar banho, mas ainda sim não tinha se vestido, como protesto.

Sua mãe tinha passado a tarde toda em casa, e Sakura viu pela janela alguns aldeões rodeando a casa, tudo para não deixa-la sair. Apertou a almofada em seus braços com uma raiva muito mal contida, se ela quisesse teria saído, ninguém a impediria. Mas de nada ia adiantar, eles já estariam muito distantes, fora do vilarejo, era mais fácil esperar por noticias, alguém viria dar, alguém viria conversar com sua mãe e ela ficaria sabendo o que houve.

– Sakura, venha comer algo. – Disse Sarah da porta do quarto. – Você já não almoçou precisa se alimentar de alguma forma.

– Não quero. – Resmungou a garota.

– Não faça manha, por favor.

– Já disse que não quero, vá embora. – Esbravejou a garota. Sarah se irritou e abriu a porta do quarto de uma vez.

– Não fale assim comigo mo... – Então a rainha notou as roupas da filha. – Sakura, porque está com o vestido debaixo? Por que tirou as roupas?

– Eu tomei banho e as que eu estava antes estão molhadas. – Sarah suspirou e caminhou em direção ao closet da filha, o fato de um conjunto está molhado não significava que ela não podia se trocar, mas não iria bater boca. Sakura que até então estava virada para a parede voltou-se para a mais velha, torcendo o nariz todas as vezes que ela pegava um vestido cheio de rendas e babados e ao ver a escolha de sua mãe, voltou a se virar.

– Venha! Você vai se arrumar. – Puxou-a, mas a menina nem se mexeu. – Vamos! Sua mãe está mandando. – Sakura bufou, mas fez o que foi pedido.

– Para que irei me arrumar? Não temos o que comemorar. – Disse a menina passando as alças do vestido, enquanto sua mãe o abotoava as suas costas.

Sarah segurou Sakura pelos ombros colocando-a de frente a espelho que tinha no aposento, tomava uma parte da parede tinha um metro de largura e um e meia de altura, pegava as duas por inteiro, a matriarca fitou a filha sorrindo.

– Nós sempre temos o que comemorar. – Sakura murmurou um _"Eu não acho"_ cheio de descontentamento, mas Sarah ignorou terminando de ajeitar o vestido sobre o corpo da filha, tratando de pentear as longas e rebeldes madeixas rosadas da menina, que iam um pouco abaixo da cintura. – Só o fato de estarmos vivas, já é uma festividade e você sabe que hoje é o dia de aniversário do vilarejo.

– Sim, eu sei. Onde morávamos antes de vir para cá? – Sarah ficou tensa com a pergunta, mas manteve-se ocupada em prender presilhas a lateral da cabeça da filha.

– Bem, cada um aqui veio de um canto, todos nós éramos viajantes até achar esse local incrível e resolver ficar por aqui. – Sorriu, como se dessa forma sua história pudesse parecer mais verdadeira.

– Sabe que não acredito muito nisso. – A menina a fitou, mas Sarah continuou com a sua ocupação.

– Sempre tão desconfiada. – Relaxou ao ver o sorriso no rosto da filha. – Pronto! Virou a menina para si, dando alguns passos para trás.

O vestido que Sakura usava era em um tom de lilás prateado, justo na parte de cima, nos ombros tinha um rasgo que o dividia ao meio, deixando uma fenda e duas abas caindo até a lateral um pouco acima dos cotovelos, a cintura era demarcada por uma tira de um roxo mais forte então a parte de baixo era feita como se vários lenços tivessem sido pregados nela, variando entre lilás, cinza claro, bege e uma verde azulado bem fraco, ia até os pés a menina. Os cabelos formavam alguns cachos nas pontas, estava preso na lateral por presilhas que iam até uma determinada parte deixando a parte de trás solta. A menina estava encantadora, pena que não era sempre assim.

– Posso usar sapatilhas ou botas? – Sarah apenas maneou em negativa, pegando sapatos de salto para a menina na cor preta. – Mãe, por favor. Eu odeio isso.

– Por uma noite, Sakura. – Em protesto a garoto rugiu, mas colocou os sapatos com muita má vontade.

.

* * *

.

Naruto e Sasuke tinham chegado que a conclusão que o melhor que poderiam fazer era atacar juntos com golpes destrutivos, assim atingiria uma grande quantidade de inimigos, que não eram fortes, mas sim muito numerosos, de um em um, eles se cansavam e mais brotavam, dessa maneira a impressão que tinha era que conseguiam um pouco mais de tempo e eles demoravam a voltar a se agrupar, no entanto eles sempre voltavam, como se mais deles brotassem de algum canto daquela florestas, como ondas incessantes. Isso fez o Uchiha recordar da prova genin quando enfrentaram um inimigo parecido, mas naquela época o numero de oponentes nem de longe era parecido com os atuais.

Karin ainda estava embrenhada na mata, observando tudo e tentando identificar o que era aquilo, todos eles possuíam chakra, mas não era como quando Naruto fazia bunshins, os chakras eram distintos, cada ser tinha o seu próprio e ela não conseguia identificar de onde estavam vindo, mas que não era natural o numero ela tinha certeza, e com os meninos socando e destruindo um grande numero ela conseguia identificar um tipo de padrão, realmente existia alguém por trás, ela só precisava ver de onde eles surgiam depois do ataque dos garotos.

– Sasuke, Naruto, ataquem só mais uma vez que eu tenho quase certeza que agora eu vou conseguir desvendar esse mistério. – Prontamente os meninos se prepararam para atacar as criaturas de uma vez só e quando o fizeram ela viu, viu que todos eles nasciam de um ponto especifico da floresta – Sasuke! Achei! Achei!

– Naruto os distraia, Karin dê um pouco de chakra para ele, agora me diga onde é.

.

* * *

.

Sakura passeava pelas barracas, comendo uma coisa outra, vendo as pessoas brincarem, rirem e dançarem, mas ela não conseguia entrar no clima, não conseguia entender como todos pareciam felizes e despreocupados quando algo muito aterrorizador estava à porta, pessoas estavam desaparecendo. Quando questionou sua mãe nada significativo foi dito, o que só a deixou com mais duvidas.

– Você tem que entender. Essas pessoas passaram por um sofrimento muito grande e conhecem a verdadeira escuridão, por isso elas precisam comemorar. Comemorar por viverem em paz e em harmonia, isso acalenta seus corações. – A menina não entendia nada daquele assunto. Que grande sofrimento era esse? Ia questionar a mulher, mas ela a interrompeu e disse que por hoje não falaria mais.

Respostas completamente sem sentido, isso que era tudo que sua mãe falava. Suspirou pronta para pegar outro doce, quando sentiu sua mão ser puxada por um dos garotos do vilarejo, Andrew, um garoto bobo que sempre a perturbava, tentou se esquivar, mas logo a rosada estava rodopiando contra a sua vontade e por mais que tenha se forçado a não rir ou entrar no embalo, depois de um tempo ficou difícil, logo se viu dançando e rindo. Até sentir um estranho aperto no peito, segurou firme a mão do rapaz quase cravando as unhas em seus ombros, enquanto observava em volta, sentia algo errado, mas a maioria das pessoas parecia alheia a qualquer coisa, mas ela pode notar uma inquietação em alguns, os mais velhos, os anciões, se afastavam e não foi sem surpresa que ela viu sua mãe ir junto. Nunca entendia porque ela sempre estava envolvida nesse tipo de assunto.

Tentou se soltar do garoto, mas ele a apertou mais em seus braços, por essa razão usou um pouco mais de força para se soltar o que acabou chamando a atenção das pessoas em volta, algumas tentaram para-la, mas ela tomava seu caminho sem se importar, desnorteada, empurrava a qualquer um que se metesse a sua frente, até que viu, dois caçadores, um caído e o outro em pé, em frangalhos, seu coração apertou e buscou nos dois qualquer traço, qualquer mera semelhança com Chris, mas ambos eram muitos diferentes dele. Correu em direção a onde eles estavam.

–... Não sabemos senhor, fomos atacados e separados... Não ficamos para esperar, não dava, só corremos... E... – Todos se voltaram para ela, esbaforida e desesperada, Sarah se apavorou ao ver a filha ali, ouvindo a conversa.

– Onde está o Chris? – Berrou Sakura e os rapazes abaixaram a cabeça.

– Ele correu, antes que o... – O mais novo e mais machucado que estava chão respondeu, mas um ancião o puxou e olhou feio para o rosada que logo estava sendo carregada dali.

– Não. Espera. Não! – Esbravejava Sakura sobre o aperto do homem que quanto mais ela se debatia, com mais força ele a segurava. – Eu tenho o direito de ficar, eu tenho o direito de ouvir. – Uma multidão já tinha se formado, alguns pareciam penalizados, mas os mais novos como ela, não entendiam absolutamente nada. – Mãe! Mãe, por favor... É o Chris. – Sakura sentiu lagrimas escorrerem por seus olhos claros e seu coração doeu ao ver sua mãe lhe da às costas, aquilo doía em Sarah, mas era o melhor, ainda não era o momento.

Ao ser trancada em casa, Sakura bateu nas madeiras, berrou, esbravejou, grunhiu, mas nada os fez deixa-la sair. A menina correu para o andar de cima, observando da janela a movimentação da praça minguar até todos se dispersarem, os homens a sua porta também foram, mas um ficou. Sua mãe não voltava, nada era dito, parecia que dessa vez a reunião não seria na sua casa e Chris estava lá fora, vivo e em perigo.

Munida de uma coragem proveniente de lugar algum, Sakura decidiu que sua melhor e única opção era fugir, ir para o local onde nem sonhando podia por os pés, para fora do vale, para fora do refugiu, para fora do seu lar.

.

.

* * *

**Nota: **Eu gosto desse capítulo, gosto bastante, espero que vocês também tenham curtido. E acho que atualmente todas as minhas fanfics estão nesse momento de altas tensões, só Aluga-se um Namorado, que não, ou sim. Mistérios. KKKKK  
Enfim, espero que todos tenham apreciado o desenrolar, esse capítulo, foi mais enrolação, mas a Sakura precisava de um motivo para fugir, ai está.  
Próximo é provável que role o encontro dos dois mundos.

Outra coisa, vocês conseguem ver/ler a resposta que posto nos comentários? Sempre tive essa duvida, se preferirem eu posso ta postando aqui embaixo, é só informar.

Bem e o que vocês acharam? Comentem comigo, opinem, critiquem, elogiem, whaterever.

.

.

Beijos e até a próxima!

.

.

**Fleur D'Hiver!**

.

.


End file.
